


Valar Morghulis

by Aupdrey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assasins, Corrupt Politicians, F/M, Spies, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aupdrey/pseuds/Aupdrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a corrupt and bloody world, an young assassin seeks justice for the murder of her family, a group of vigilantes kill the "evil" and avenge the good, and rising families fight for power and money. (on hiatus probably for forever sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valar Morghulis

_The doors of the reception hall flew open when the bride and groom arrived. Her; dressed head to toe in white lace and pearls, and him, in a tailored black suit. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor, which had cleared so they could have their first dance. The lights dimmed, and the newlyweds spun and turned to the romantic song._

_Arya Stark rolled her eyes. She loved Robb, and tolerated sweet and soft-spoken Jeyne, but she despised weddings. They were girly and flowery and everything that she hated. She’d much rather be wrestling with Bran and Rickon, or practicing with her new sword her half brother Jon gave her. She called it Needle, and she secretly stashed it beneath her sparkly gossamer petticoat. Her mother and father had taken it away from her, saying it was too dangerous for a 10 year old, butshe had gotten it back with Jon's help._

_She was awoken from her daydream by a high pitched screech, then the sound of gunshots. Suddenly, it seemed the whole world exploded into chaos. People were running, using tables and chairs as makeshift shields. Arya quickly slid underneath a buffet table and pulled out Needle, clutching it tightly with both of her hands._

_For what seemed like an eternity, Arya laid underneath the table, listening to a bloody symphony of screams and gunshots. She closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to God to protect her family. To her horror, blood seeped under the table, moving closer and closer to her. Then, as randomly as it started, the cacophony stopped. She heard the shuffling of feet, and the voices of two men._

_“Did we get them all?”_

_“How the fuck should I know?”_

_“How many of them are there?”_

_“We got Ned and Catelyn Stark, the cripple and the baby, the ginger and- fuck, where’s the other girl?”_

_Arya felt like she couldn’t breathe. The world spun around her, and she almost vomited. No, she thought, they’re wrong. Dad and Mom and Bran and Rickon and Sansa are alive, they have to be. Hot tears ran down her face, and she had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep for sobbing. The metallic taste of blood and salty tears mixed in her mouth. Needle was slippery in her clammy hands._

_“Where the fuck is she?”_

_“Probably hiding underneath one of these tables.” Arya heard tables being flipped over. The man laughed cruelly. “Come out, come out, wherever you are, you little cunt.”_

_Arya gripped Needle tighter. She wasn’t going out without a fight. She would die kicking and screaming._

_The whine of police sirens filled the air. “Fuck, the cops are coming! Let’s get out of here!” Arya waited until the footsteps faded, then emerged from her hiding place._

_The entire hall was red. Blood and bodies covered the floor like a sea of red. She looked around and realized the thugs weren’t lying. She saw her father, body riddled with bullet holes. Her sister Sansa lay face down in a pool of her own blood. She wouldn’t have recognized Bran if he wasn’t in his wheelchair. His head had been beaten in. Rickon had his throat slashed. Her mother was show with a crossbow, and Robb was basically decapitated. Jeyne’s pretty white gown was now crimson._

_Arya was sure she was going to retch if she stayed in the hall any longer. She ran through the back doors so she could avoid the police. She didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. Luckily for her, the reception hall was surrounded by a forest that stretched for miles. She sprinted into the woods, running like she was being chased._

_She ran and ran, ran until she couldn’t feel her legs or feet, and collapsed onto the dirt. She finally allowed herself to truly cry, and choked out loud sobs, curling herself into a ball. There was nowhere to go now. She had no home. Her entire family was gone, gone forever. She thought of all of them, Dad, Mom, Robb, Sansa, Bran, Rickon, and_

_Jon!_

_How could she have forgotten about Jon? He was her favorite brother, the one who mussed her hair and gave her Needle and would always listen to her, when she got in trouble for fighting with the younger Stark brothers, and when she felt like Mom loved Sansa more than her. Jon didn’t go to Robb’s wedding, he was busy with finals at his private school up north. I’m going to find him, Arya thought. We can team up and go back to Winterfell and live together and-_

Her loud ringtone woke Arya up from her dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just randomly came into my mind when i was taking a shower, so i have some of it planned out, but I'm mostly making it up as i go along uwu. I have a feeling it will be pretty long though.  
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
